brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
The Bee
Welcome to Ethan's Bday Page! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY FRANKENTEEN!!!!!!!!!! "So yeah..I'm Ethan. Pretty much everything else about me is irrelevant." '' '' IT IS NOT! So just like everyone else here we decided to write something about you Ethan;) on your bornday like Rea would put it. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU GHETTO, CHINESE PERSON! SO SIT BACK, EAT PEANUT BUTTER AND READ THIS PAGE MADE SPECIALLY FOR YOU! Also, hope your day was as awesome and amazing as you! E= Letters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY... Frankenteen/Ethan/Bee?!?! (idek who that is)I thought it was Slothy's Birthday :/ Finally you turned 5 years old. YAY!! Umm umm so have a great day and blablabla... You is awesome gurl and I love talking to you caushe you're absolutely hilarious and *insert bad qualities of yours*. I love talking to you cause we are always so random and never had something like a serious conversation.. which means you could be a professional turtle killer :O I also have to tell you that I got hungry on my way here and I ate all your presents...and the cake! I hope you didn't fall asleep reading this <3 I hate you -Mel Bruuuuuu. ERMERGERD YOU ARE FINALLY *insert age here*!!! Have a great and awesome day and soon we will see each other at UPENN. I miss talking to you more and we need to have more bru time soon. Remember how it all started when you were thirdweeling me and Anna on chat and then we became best brus. You will be my best man at all of my countless wikia wedding for sho. lulz i lav hau we r both so ghetto and gabz iz just a wannabe. lulz. 69 psychology brus 4 lyf <3 -Tim Our gooey Ethan,okaay where to start?! okay so let's all remember when i had this awkward convo with you on kik xD (i feel you don't remember this lol) umm we were not that close yet ￼ but we were kinda insane xD and i liked it lol, okay we were alone on kik, coz gaby and the others left us ￼ (or they "brb" but never came back -.-) you and i were alone, so you said, "YAAAYYY!!! now i have someone to annoy ;D" and i was like "Omergod, so now what? xD" it was sooo awkward! LMAO i can't even start with a simple convo with you xD but few days came by afterwards, we talked and talked until we seek that we are compatible with each other's company (; that was awesome tho! i wasn't expecting i would be close friends with you! annnd confesion time! but first, please don't be mad xD i will list the following confessions HAHA... 1. Ethan, at first i thought you were gay or bi omfg!!! 2. I thought you were some sort of american gangsta xD 3. i thought you were chinese like seriously lol i couldn't find the differences between, korean and chinese and taiwanese and all that jazz! 4. i thought you and gaby were like dating and all that stuff xD 5. i thought you were someone like pat who is a womanizer (; 6. at first, i was afraid to talk to you xD idk why i thought you were mean and harsh like other boys, but NO! you were different and i love it <3 7. this is not actually a confession tho xD you always remind me of jackie chan, bruce lee and harry shum, jr. haha 8. i thought you were black haha 9. i'm trying to get your attention sometimes (; 10. i wanna meet you with our family <333 WOOOOOOO!!! So that's all i could think of for now xD oh ethan, you're really an amazing guy that every girl could ask! you're the best, we all adore you, you're funny, seriously you are! i love talking to you everyday <3 our convos are hilarious xD i love you so much <333 may the odds of bruce lee be in your favor xo~ Rea (; My husband ;). Even though we haven't talked as much as I'd like to, conversations with you are always fantastic, and I'm really glad we've gotten to be friends. I hope you have an awesome birthday, you deserve it *u* Ethanie forever whoot -Melanie AH! Okay so how to beat Rea's letter right? ;) Umm well I would just like to wish you a Happy Birthday Bee :3 <33 YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WOLRD really! You say you're a badass but not at all hehe you're so nice and sweet and have put up with me almost a year now, so thanks ;) I remember when we first met, I only pmed you because you commented on the Brittana page :P (sorry/not sorry). It was a great decision because you're just this amazing guy idk how to put it, you're perfect to me xP There should be more guys out there like you! I'm looking forward to the day we meet because we will make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while watching The Notebook!!! And of course we must take that road trip!!! Hmm All the memories I have with you are fun and sooooo emotional *creys* but my favorites would have to be the times we stayed up until like 3 in the morning talking about idk what, can't even remember, I think it was about Heya ;) anyways I could never thank you enough for being there for me, like always #cheesy ;)<3 You just get me, like OOOOOOOOOMG I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BF!! Also I still think we should go to the same college because we're the same person so duh it makes sense. So okay HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABY<3 And finally you're 17 ;) old person! GATHAN/JOEY AND PHOEBE 5EVER -Gaby ETHAN GURL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 (I know you're not a gurl but shush) I clearly haven't talked as much to you as all the others have, but I loved the times we did! You're a ghetto, funny and nice person! Have a fabulous day, eat a lot of cake (gimmeh) and don't forget to have fun! *gives you peanut butter and chocolate cupcakes* and I still can't get over the fact that you don't like chocolate and cupcakes, smh I'm giving you them anyways ;D -Xxx Ethanette (Sophie) <3 I don't really know you that much but I hope you stay fab & have a gorgeous day. Love ya, xoxo -Ali OMG Glub you're 17! I know you for more than a year this is so weird.. BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY ♥♥♥ We've had the best conversations (COMMUNITY & Glee-when-it-was-good & STALKING o;) I KNOW WE DON'T GET TO TALK THAT MUCH ANYMORe but you were still my first /online/ friend and I still consider us pretty close. You should remake Tumblr too because you introduced me to #lolblaine. HAVE AN AMAZING DAY! Glub and Gloob 5evar♥ Love, Gauri. YOOOOOO ETHAN!!! So I already wrote some stuff about you recently on my one-year blog and that was pretty fabulous but I'll write a little more xD HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You are the cutest cutie I know and you are so amazing and I love you sooo much. You're an awesome guy Brittana shipper and me and you and Gaby are the best Three Musketeers EVERRRR! We need to buy the hippie van and drive to LA ASAP!!! It's gonna happen. I also just read Rea's confessions and am dying of laughter xD I also wish you would come online more cuz we don't talk enough :( Anyway have a great birthday you're one of my best friends and I love you so much <333 --Britt Dear Ethan, You always try to act ghetto, but that's not cool. I bet deep down you're softer than apple pie and I love talking to you altho we haven't talked in ages because you won't get your lazy butt on chat or kik ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU DESERVE IT <3 with Love -Anna <33 |-| T= Randomness: |-| H= Your Identities: 111721189.jpg|Jackie Chan A0V4 1 20131123342423069.jpg|Zombie Curious penguin.png|Penguin Movies dark knight rises set 09.jpg|Batman Bruce-lee-1.png|Bruce Lee Sloth-300x225.jpg|Slothy Joey.jpg|Joey Ustv glee mike.jpg|Mike Wallpapers-funny-animated-gifs 4816759610214537.jpg|Bee |-| A= Youtube Videos For Youuuu: |-| N= Oh Uh: I needed this section to finish your name o: